Blue butterfly
by Spike Darke
Summary: "¿Sabes qué significan las mariposas, Artie? ... representan la libertad"


A Arthur parecía serle molesto el cumplir años pero lo que más le enervaba era que alguien se lo recordara, por ello Ariadne, que ya había sufrido su mal humor al ir a felicitarlo decidió que su queridísimo novio iba a pasar aquel día solo.

Antes de que éste pudiera ir tras ella, la chica había cogido la mochila y salía corriendo, abandonando el local dejando a un Arthur pasmado ante la puerta.

Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza el alcanzarla corriendo, a fin de cuentas y por mucho que la costara admitirlo, Ariadne aun era una cría y seguramente antes de las siete de aquella tarde habría vuelto.

Solo era una pataleta, no más.

Su mirada se posó en una mariposa, azul, que volaba con dificultad debido al fuerte viento que iba en su contra.

-¿Sabes qué representan las mariposas, Artie? –La voz de Eames se alzó tras él.

Arthur volvió en sí y dio un respingo, volteó quedándose a escasos centímetros del otro y cruzó los brazos, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames Artie –murmuró casi para sí.

-Las mariposas representan la libertad...¿precioso, verdad? –siguió ignorando que al joven le era indiferente aquel dato.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Eames? –cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

-Te necesito a ti, es decir...-por un momento pareció sonrojarse- necesito que te metas en uno de mis sueños.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – relajó los brazos, más tranquilo.

-Mm...porque...es necesario...-miró de reojo hacia el escritorio, donde Jake reposaba en la silla obnubilado por uno de sus libros- para uno de los experimentos...¡Sí!

-¿De qué trata el experimento? –siguió insistiendo.

Eames ya no sabía qué inventar, se le acababan las ideas.

-No lo sé, simplemente tenemos que entrar...Jake ya nos irá contando sobre la marcha.

Le sonrió, dulcemente y Arthur casi pareció devolverle aquel gesto.

_Arthur se encontraba en una habitación bastante modesta, parecía la típica estancia de una noche en un motel de carretera, con la cama medianamente decente en el centro de la habitación, un par de mesillas a ambos lados de ésta y solo una luz de pared en el lado derecho._

_También había una puerta, pero por lo que puedo comprobar estaba cerrada por fuera._

_Estaba encerrado._

_-¿Eames? Esto no tiene gracia, pensé que..._

_No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, percibió el ruido de unas llaves tras la puerta y no estaba demasiado seguro de que aquel que se encontraba al otro lado de la madera fuera su compañero de sueños, por lo que decidió apoyarse en la pared de forma que cuando, quien fuera, abriese, lo dejara escondido entre la entrada y el yeso._

_-¿Arthur?_

_Era él, no había duda alguna._

_Se acercó por su espalda y le llamó la atención tocando su hombro, Eames volteó y por un pelo estuvo a punto de estamparle un puñetazo en la cara._

_-¿Eames, qué hac...?_

_Tarde._

_Los labios del mayor habían aprisionado los suyos y no le permitieron siquiera terminar aquel verbo, Arthur intentó apartarse y pasó unos segundos golpeando el pecho a Eames en busca de que éste cesara cualquier continuación del beso._

_Pero estaba arrinconado entre la pared y el corpachón de aquel hombre._

_Eames le tomó de las muñecas y acercó los antebrazos del menor contra su pecho buscando dejarle lo más indefenso posible, Artie era un hueso duro de roer y no se cansaría rápido, debía agotarlo._

_Tenía las muñecas finas y eso supuso una ventaja para el mayor, pues con una mano podía agarrarle ambas mientras que con la otra procuraba que el joven no intentara darle un cabezazo tomándolo de la frente._

_Para Arthur aquel beso fue un cúmulo de sensaciones, le gustaba, no podía negarlo, pero le desagradaba la idea de que fuera Eames quien le tomara a él._

_Dejó su cuerpo a merced del mayor mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas a pasos hastiados intentando averiguar qué estaba pasando en aquella habitación._

_Eames lo había engañado para llevarle donde estaba, lo había encerrado y...lo había besado._

_Él salía con Ariadne desde hacía apenas un mes, sentía atracción por las mujeres..._

_...¿Por qué estaba disfrutando tanto con los besos y las caricias de un hombre, y más concretamente...de aquel hombre?_

_Cuando volvió en sí el mayor ya le había soltado del agarre y se encontraba frente a él, mirándole con ternura._

_Una mirada puede expresar tantas cosas._

_Alegría, por tenerle entre sus brazos, por haber sido capaz de juntar sus labios con los de él, aunque fuera solo en un sueño, ternura, porque gustaba de quererlo y protegerlo, un deje de tristeza, quizá porque daba por sentado que Arthur le rechazaría en cualquier instante._

_Pero no fue así, el joven tenía la mirada perdida en los zafiros que el mayor se gastaba por ojos e involuntariamente fue acercando su rostro más al del mayor._

_Apenas quedaban unos centímetros._

_Sentía la respiración de Eames entrelazarse con la suya, como la calidez de su aliento le daba de lleno en las comisuras de los labios._

_Y lo besó._

_Y en aquel momento, cuando sus bocas fueron solo una, cuando la excitación del momento les llevo a ambos a disfrutar el uno del otro encima del colchón, un par de mariposas azules volaron por encima de ellos._

_-Feliz cumpleaños, Artie...-susurró en su oído el mayor._

Cuando Jake les despertó Eames recuperaba el aliento sentado en su silla, con las manos tapándole el rostro, temblaba, esperaba la reprimenda de Arthur en cuanto éste recobrara fuerzas.

El pecho de ambos subía y bajaba en un ritmo desacompasado, haciendo un esfuerzo, Eames se levantó de su asiento y se acercó con paso dificultoso hasta el joven.

Cuando ya le tuvo frente a él, tomó aire:

-Mariposa Morpho...

Arthur fijó la vista en aquellos zafiros que habían sido su perdición en aquel sueño.

-Es una mariposa de tonalidad azul...presagia la felicidad...

Volteó, dándole la espalda y comenzó a azorarse.

-Si aparecieron...será que...quizá tu y yo seamos felices en un futuro.

Tomó su chaqueta, la cual estaba apoyada en el respaldo de la silla que minutos antes había ocupado y anduvo hasta la puerta, antes siquiera de atravesar el marco de ésta se topó de bruces con Ariadne, que parecía haber vuelto más pronto de lo esperado.

-¿Sabes si está Arthur por aquí?...

Eames fingió una sonrisa y con un leve movimiento de cabeza la indicó que su querido novio se encontraba dentro.

De pronto notó como su bolsillo comenzaba a vibrar, el móvil, aquel trasto le parecía tan inútil que apenas lo usaba pero por orden de Jake siempre debía llevarlo consigo.

Lo sacó y tras unos segundos intentando descifrar cómo desbloquearlo abrió el mensaje que había recibido.

"**Gracias por el regalo"**

Levantó la vista de la pantalla y sus miradas se cruzaron, Eames le sonrió y el menor le devolvió la sonrisa y a ésta añadió un leve sonrojo.

Por un instante, frente a ellos, una pareja de mariposas azules pasaron volando, rodeándose la una a la otra, perdiéndose en la altitud.


End file.
